Promotional Videos and Trailers
A Collection of all TV Commercials (TVCM), Promotional Videos (PV) and Trailers of Fate/Grand Order. The JP videos are from the official TYPE-MOON Movie YouTube channel, Now renamed to [Official Fate/Grand Order Channel] around August 2018, while the NA/US videos are from the official Aniplex US YouTube channel. Main Story TVCM Arc 2= Fate/Grand Order : Cosmos in the Lostbelt __NOEDITSECTION__ Fate Grand Order【第2部】-Cosmos in the Lostbelt- PV|Cosmos in the Lostbelt PV 「Fate Grand Order -Cosmos in the Lostbelt-」永久凍土帝国 アナスタシア TVCM|TVCM 12 - Anastasia 「Fate_Grand_Order_-Cosmos_in_the_Lostbelt-」永久凍土帝国_アナスタシア_30秒CM|TVCM 12 - Anastasia (30 Seconds ver.) Lostbelt No.2 無間氷焔世紀 ゲッテルデメルング 消えぬ炎の快男児 TVCM|TVCM 13 - Götterdämmerung (30 Seconds ver.) Lostbelt No.3 人智統合真国 シン 紅の月下美人 TVCM|TVCM 14 - S I N Lostbelt No.3 人智統合真国 シン 30秒CM|TVCM 14 - S I N (30 Seconds ver.) Lostbelt No.4 創世滅亡輪廻 ユガ･クシェートラ 30秒CM|TVCM 15 - Yuga Kshetra (30 Seconds ver.) |-| Arc 1 & 1.5= Fate/Grand Order : Observer on Timeless Temple __NOEDITSECTION__ Fate Grand Order TV-CM 第1弾|TVCM 1 Fate Grand Order TV-CM 第2弾|TVCM 2 Fate Grand Order TV-CM 第3弾|TVCM 3 - Okeanos Fate Grand Order TV-CM 第4弾|TVCM 4 - London Fate_Grand_Order_TV-CM_第5弾|TVCM 5 - E Pluribus Unum Fate Grand Order TV-CM 第6弾|TVCM 6 - Camelot TVCM 第7弾|TVCM 7 - Babylonia Fate Grand Order【新章】 -Epic of Remnant- PV|Fate/Grand Order : Epic of Remnant PV TVCM 第8弾|TVCM 8 - Shinjuku TVCM 第9弾|TVCM 9 - Agartha 「Fate Grand Order」TVCM 第10弾|TVCM 10 - Shimosa 亜種特異点Ⅳ 禁忌降臨庭園 セイレム TVCM|TVCM 11 - Salem English Server Fate Grand Order Third Singularity Okeanos PV|TVCM 3 Fate Grand Order Fourth Singularity London PV|TVCM 4 Fate Grand Order Fifth Singularity E Pluribus Unum|TVCM 5 Fate Grand Order Sixth Singularity Camelot PV|TVCM 6 Fate Grand Order Seventh Singularity Babylonia PV|TVCM 7 New Chapter "Fate Grand Order - Epic of Remnant" PV|Fate/Grand Order : Epic of Remnant PV Fate Grand Order Epic of Remnant Pseudo Singularity I PV|TVCM 8 Servant Debut Arc 2= Fate/Grand Order : Cosmos in the Lostbelt __NOEDITSECTION__ Fate Grand Order 4週連続･全8種クラス別TV-CM 第1弾 セイバー編|Lanling Wang Fate Grand Order 4週連続･全8種クラス別TV-CM 第2弾 ライダー編|Rider Fate Grand Order 4週連続･全8種クラス別TV-CM 第3弾 ランサー編|Lancer - Caeneus Fate Grand Order 4週連続･全8種クラス別TV-CM 第4弾 アルターエゴ編|Alter Ego - Ashiya Dōman Fate Grand Order 4週連続･全8種クラス別TV-CM 第5弾 アーチャー編|Napoléon Fate Grand Order 4週連続･全8種クラス別TV-CM 第6弾 キャスター編|Scáthach-Skaði Fate Grand Order 4週連続･全8種クラス別TV-CM 第7弾 バーサーカー編|Arjuna (Alter) Fate Grand Order 4週連続･全8種クラス別TV-CM 第8弾 アサシン編|Assassin - Cojanskaya English Server |-| Arc 1= Fate/Grand Order : Observer on Timeless Temple __NOEDITSECTION__ Fate Grand Order 7週連続TV-CM 第1弾 セイバー編|Attila Fate Grand Order 7週連続TV-CM 第2弾 ライダー編|Ushiwakamaru Fate Grand Order 7週連続TV-CM 第3弾 アサシン編|Henry Jekyll & Hyde Fate Grand Order 7週連続TV-CM 第4弾 キャスター編|Mephistopheles Fate Grand Order 7週連続TV-CM 第5弾 ランサー編|Scáthach Fate Grand Order 7週連続TV-CM 第6弾 バーサーカー編|Darius III Fate Grand Order 7週連続TV-CM 第7弾 アーチャー編|Arjuna English Server Fate Grand Order Servant Class Trailer SABER|Attila Fate Grand Order Servant Class Trailer RIDER|Ushiwakamaru Fate Grand Order Servant Class Trailer ASSASSIN|Henry Jekyll & Hyde Fate Grand Order Servant Class Trailer CASTER|Mephistopheles Fate Grand Order Servant Class Trailer LANCER|Scáthach Fate Grand Order Servant Class Trailer BERSERKER|Darius III Fate Grand Order Servant Class Trailer ARCHER|Arjuna Event TVCM Japanese Server= Japanese Server __NOEDITSECTION__ ---- 『Fate Grand Order』×『空の境界』コラボCM|Kara no Kyoukai Collaboration Event TVCM 「Fate Accel Zero Order」告知CM|Fate/Accel Zero Order Event TVCM 夏だ！ 海だ！ FGO 2016 Summer TVCM|FGO 2016 Summer Event TVCM 『魔法少女紀行 ～プリズマ・コーズ～』告知CM|Prisma Causeway Event TVCM Fate EXTRA CCC×Fate Grand Order GW･EXスペシャルイベント「BBちゃんの逆襲 電子の海で会いましょう！」告知CM|SE.RA.PH TVCM 期間限定Fate EXTRA CCC x Fate Grand Order スペシャルイベント「深海電脳楽土 SE.RA.PH」告知CM|SE.RA.PH TVCM デッドヒート･サマーレース！TVCM|Dead Heat Summer Race! TVCM 『復刻版 空の境界 the Garden of Order -Revival-』告知CM|Kara no Kyoukai the Garden of Order -Revival- TVCM 「Fate Apocrypha × Fate Grand Order」スペシャルイベント開催決定告知映像|Apocrypha/Inheritance of Glory Fate Apocrypha × Fate Grand Order スペシャルイベント「Apocrypha Inheritance of Glory」告知CM|Apocrypha/Inheritance of Glory ぐだぐだ帝都聖杯奇譚 告知CM|GUDAGUDA Teito Seihai Kitan サーヴァント･サマー･フェスティバル！ 告知CM|Servant Summer Festival! 2018 復刻版 Fate Accel Zero Order -LAP 2-告知CM|Fate/Accel Zero Order -LAP 2- 『復刻版 魔法少女紀行 ～プリズマ･コーズ～ -Re-install-』告知CM|Prisma Causeway -Re-install- 期間限定イベント「徳川廻天迷宮 大奥」 TVCM|Tokugawa Kaiten Meikyū - Ōoku ロード･エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿×Fate_Grand_Orderコラボレーションイベント「レディ･ライネスの事件簿」TVCM|Lady Reines Case Files オール信長総進撃 ぐだぐだファイナル本能寺2019 告知CM|GUDAGUDA Final Honnōji 2019 |-| English Server= English Server __NOEDITSECTION__ Fate Grand Order - The Garden of Sinners The Garden of Order Collaboration Event|TVCM Fate Grand Order - Fate Accel Zero Order Collaboration Event PV|TVCM Fate Grand Order - FGO Summer 2018 Chaldea Summer Memory Event|TVCM Fate Grand Order - Fate kaleid liner PRISMA ILLYA End Sacrifice PRISMA CODES|TVCM Fate EXTRA CCC x Fate Grand Order EX Special Event PV|BB Strikes Back/Let's meet in the digital sea! Fate Extra CCC x Fate Grand Order EX Special Event PV|Abyssal Cyber Paradise, SE.RA.PH. Trailers, TVCM & Promotional Videos Trailers & TVCM= Trailers & TVCM __NOEDITSECTION__ ---- 「Fate Grand Order」トレーラー|Trailer Fate Grand Order TVCM Christmas2017|Fate/Grand Order TVCM Fate Grand Order TVCM 2018|Fate/Grand Order TVCM 2018 Fate Grand Order 配信3周年記念 TVCM|3rd Anniversary TVCM (30 Seconds ver.) Fate Grand Order 3rd Anniversary TVCM 15 Sec. ver. The Essentials of “Fate Series” - 人類史最大の英雄譚 - Fate Grand Order 配信3周年記念映像|The Essentials of “Fate Series” Fate Grand Order TVCM-3|Battle in New York TVCM Fate Grand Order TVCM-4|ONILAND TVCM Fate Grand Order TVCM Christmas2018|Christmas 2018 Fate Grand Order TVCM New Year Event 2019|New Year Event 2019 Fate Grand Order TVCM 2019|Fate/Grand Order TVCM 2019 Fate Grand Order TVCM 17M DL|17M Downloads Campaign 「Fate Grand Order」配信4周年記念映像|4th Anniversary Commemoration Video 「Fate Grand Order」配信4周年記念TVCM|4th Anniversary TVCM English Server Fate Grand Order Short Trailer|Trailer 01 |-| Promotional Videos= Promotional Videos __NOEDITSECTION__ Fate Grand Order PV|Promotional Video English Server Fate Grand Order Long Trailer|Trailer 02 F/GO Related Videos Trailers & TVCM= Trailers & TVCM __NOEDITSECTION__ ---- 「Fate Grand Order Originl Soundtrack Ⅰ」発売告知CM|Fate/Grand Order Original Soundtrack I CM 「Fate Grand Order THE STAGE -神聖円卓領域キャメロット-」上演告知ムービー（１５秒）|F/GO The STAGE Trailer FGO THE STAGE Performance Commemoration Campaign PS4 PS Vita『Fate EXTELLA LINK』発売日告知TVCM|Fate EXTELLA LINK TVCM Fate/EXTELLA LINK Release Commemoration Campaign 「Fate Grand Order Original Soundtrack Ⅱ」視聴動画|Fate/Grand Order Original Soundtrack II Preview Fate Grand Order×リアル脱出ゲーム「謎特異点Ⅰ ベーカー街からの脱出」|Mysterious Singularity I : Escape from the Baker Street 「Fate Grand Order Original Soundtrack Ⅲ」発売告知|Fate/Grand Order Original Soundtrack III CM Fate Grand Order×リアル脱出ゲーム「謎特異点Ⅱ ピラミッドからの脱出」|Enigmatic Singularity II : Escape from the Pyramid 「Fate Grand Order Original Soundtrack Ⅲ」試聴動画|Fate/Grand Order Original Soundtrack III Preview |-| Promotional Videos= Promotional Videos __NOEDITSECTION__ ---- 『Fate Grand Order VR feat.マシュ・キリエライト』PV|F/GO VR ft. Mashu Kyrielight PV I 『Fate Grand Order VR feat.マシュ・キリエライト』PV 第2弾|F/GO VR PV II 『Fate Grand Order VR feat.マシュ・キリエライト』PV 第3弾|F/GO VR PV III 『マンガで分かる！ Fate Grand Order（1）』単行本発売記念TVCM|Learn with Manga! Vol.1 TVCM 『Fate Ground Order Arcade』PV|Fate/Grand Order Arcade PV 『Fate Grand Order Arcade』 PV 第2弾|Fate Grand Order Arcade PV 2 『Fate Grand Order Arcade』 PV 第3弾|Fate/Grand Order Arcade PV 3 『マンガで分かる！ Fate Grand Order（2）』単行本発売記念TVCM|Learn with Manga! Vol.2 TVCM |-| FGO Fes 2019 Countdown= 【FGO Fes. 2019 開催まであと6日】高橋李依さんからのお祝いメッセージ|6 Days Left - ft. Takahashi Rie 【FGO Fes. 2019 開催まであと5日】田中美海さんからのお祝いメッセージ|5 Days Left - ft. Tanaka Minami 【FGO Fes. 2019 開催まであと4日】大久保瑠美さんからのお祝いメッセージ|4 Days Left - ft. Ōkubo Rumi 【FGO Fes. 2019 開催まであと3日】悠木碧さんからのお祝いメッセージ|3 Days Left - ft. Yūki Aoi 【FGO Fes. 2019 開催まであと2日】島﨑信長さんからのお祝いメッセージ|2 Days Left - ft. Shimazaki Nobunaga 【FGO Fes. 2019 開催まであと1日】川澄綾子さんからのお祝いメッセージ|1 Day Left - ft. Kawasumi Ayako F/GO Anime Trailers & Videos Japanese Server= Japanese Server __NOEDITSECTION__ ---- 長編テレビアニメスペシャル『Fate Grand Order -First Order-』PV|Fate/Grand Order ~First Order~ PV Fate Project 大晦日TVスペシャル First & Next Order 『ぐだぐだオーダー』＆Fate Project紹介パート|Part of the Year End Broadcast of 2016 Fate Grand Order アニメーションプロジェクト発表映像|F/GO Animation Project Preview Fate Grand Order -絶対魔獣戦線バビロニア- ティザーPV|Babylonia Animation Teaser-PV TVアニメ『Fate Grand Order –絶対魔獣戦線バビロニア-』キャラクタービジュアル1・2 発表映像|Character Visual 1 & 2 Promo アニメ「マンガでわかる！Fate_Grand_Order」|New Year's Eve TV Special 2018 Broadcast Countdown Campaign TVアニメ「Fate Grand Order -絶対魔獣戦線バビロニア-」第1弾PV|Fate/Grand Order - Absolute Demonic Battlefront : Babylonia- PV 1 TVアニメ「ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 -魔眼蒐集列車 Grace note-」第1弾PV │ 2019年7月より放送開始予定|Lord El-Melloi II Case Files Anime Release Commemoration Campaign PV |-| English Server= English Server __NOEDITSECTION__ Fate Grand Order - First Order Trailer|Fate/Grand Order ~First Order~ Fate Grand Order - Absolute Demonic Front Babylonia Trailer 1| Category:Promotional Videos and Trailers Category:Videos